zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jesse Dane Taylor
AuronKaizer (Talk) 03:28, October 28, 2010 Welcome! Frostare Larva The image you uploaded was already deleted by an admin once. Don't re-upload it or try to add it to the page again. The quality is too low to be of any value and there is a force gem covering half of the enemy. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please make sure to know that this is your one and only warning. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 16:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ReDead/Gibdo Those are ReDeads not Gibdos. It is confirmed information. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :really? weird......because they are mummies.....which is what Gibdos are.....oh well.... :( ::Yep, I agree it is confusing. Who ever knows what Nintendo is thinking. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) They're probably thinking more ways to make creative enemies...>.> And, dude. Why did you add a category to the talkpage? O.o?~XionXIV Talk 03:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :yeah....maybe they just decided to call them Redeads instead.....after all Redead does sound cooler than Gibdo! ::Maybe. And by the way, you keep adding your text as a category. Not sure why, but I fixed it for you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah sorry about the category thing.....it sounds silly,but I just joined last night....and well I haven't really figured out how to reply the right way.... I think I got it now! :Yay? :3 ~XionXIV Talk 03:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Why do you keep making useless edits?! I don't want you to think I'm mean or rude or anything by sending you this message, but can you please STOP thinking your edits are important and then consulting me when I know what's right and wrong. ~Jazzi :Your edits are hardly constructive. We don't add fan art. And you upload images the wrong extensions. And on my talk page, create a new section. And I know what I'm doing when I'm reverting the edits and putting something up for speedy delete, I've been here for seven months and I have rollback. I know what's good and what's not. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 01:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I never consulted you about any of my edits!!!You got rid of a picture I posted of a skulltula that didn't have a picture!That wasn't useless! and some of my other edits may have not been importent but you shouldn't call them useless,and delete them as soon as I make them just because you don't like them!I have made 41 edits and so far only 2 of them remain,and I only joined 2 days ago.....Zeldapedia is a rough place..... :( + - so please don't get rid of my stuff just because you think it is useless?.....besides that picture I posted of a dead hand was pretty cool wasn't it?It may have not had a purpose but I put it there because I liked it and thought that other people would like to see it,and I thought it would be a good thing to add to the site.And one last time please don't delete my edits and pics.....and please don't think of this as a rude message it may sound rude put I'm trying to be nice....it is just hard to express your emotions through words.... and sorry about adding the thing to your talk page.I clicked on-send message-.....I didn't know I was messing up your page... :It's my job to get rid of edits that aren't important to the site. And you can't upload fanart to the mainspace. And you can only upload one personal image. Everybody has their edits reverted at one point. Hell, I still get mine reverted. You just have to progress as a user. Believe me, it'll happen. And I just prefer having messages in different sections. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 01:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, Jesse. Jäzzi would like you to come on the IRC ( http://webchat.freenode.net/ ). The 01:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the fan art pic(I didn't draw it by the way)I didn't really know you couldn't post fan art,why I thought that was because lots and lots of pages had (as it said under the pic)fan art as the main picture for the subject......and by the way what did you mean by -you can only upload i personal image? :Come onto the IRC, we'll explain it there. The channel is #wikia-zelda. EDIT: Could you please come onto the IRC so we can discuss how to work with wikia and such. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 01:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I already did No you didn't. It would've showed up, and I have logs. Unless you're Lisa. Which I doubt it. EDIT: Did you type in the channel name wrong? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) well I can't really remember what I did....my Mom's name is Lisa....and I'm on her computer and I use her E-mail...probably just a coincidence though.... Well it should look like such http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/Wiki%20Tutorials/help.png --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 02:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ok I did it the way you showed me You aren't showing up? Are you sure your doing it correctly? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 02:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) yes,I'm sure To get onto the IRC, go here, type in a name like "Jesse-Dane" or "Jesse_Dane", for "channels", type in #wikia-zelda, and then type in the captcha code and press Connect. -'Minish Link' 02:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I just did it.....but that's the same place I went to every time and I did the same thing every time....